fresh prince in narnia
by c.w. chesterton
Summary: What happens when you crossover fresh prince of bel-air with the chronicle of Narnia? You get 'The fresh prince of Narnia.'


Ashley into the wardrobe

''Come here kids, I have something to show you!'' yelled uncle Phil in excitement from the living room.  
Will rushed down the stairs into the room, took hold of uncle Phil and in a girlie voice said ''darling you called''  
Carlton,Ashley and Hillary arrived shortly afterwords in a much slower pace than Will.''whats all the fuss about big guy?'' asked Carlton ''And whats that wardrobe doing there?'' asked Ashley,while pointing at the huge,dark brown wardrobe at the entrance of the of the living room.  
''Its your grandfathers old wardrobe, for some reason your father wanted it'' said aunt Vivian,who was sitting on the couch.  
Phil pushed Will,who was still hugging him, away from him and then walked over to Ashley and said ''its beautiful ain't it Ashley''  
Ashley nodded her head yes.  
''Do you want it in your room Ashley?'' asked Phil.  
''Yes i do'' Ashley replied.  
sarcastically Phil said ''Sorry honey, it not for you.'' then Phil looked at Carlton and asked him if he wanted it.  
''im good big guy'' said Carlton ''Hillary, what you think about the wardrobe?'' asked Phil ''i think it big,brown and ugly''  
''just like your dates at it Hillary'' exclaimed Will Phil looked back at ''Will what you think of it'' ''i think its-''  
''it doesn't matter what you think,Will.'' said Phil ''Hillary the wardrobe is going into your room''  
''i don't want it''  
''Hillary, we either put it in your room or we throw it out along with your outfits that take up your mothers' closet''  
''i can't put that in my room people might see it''  
''Hillary its a huge brown ugly wardrobe and it going to take up a large space in your small room of course no ones going to see it.'' said Will. earning yet another cold stare from Hillary.  
''Alright Hillary, I'll give the wardrobe to Ashley and give your extra unneeded clothes to the neighbors kids problem solved'' said Phil ''fine, said Hillary looking hurt 'I'll take the stupid wardrobe.''  
the next day,early in the morning, Will was sitting on the living room couch watching t.v. when Hillary stormed in with a angry look on her face.''Still angry about the wardrobe?'' Will asked.  
Hillary didn't answer or she was so angry that she didn't hear him.  
''you should have just got rid of some of those don't even wear them''  
she heard that and replied ''its not about me wearing them,Will, it's about having more cute clothes than my friends.''  
Will ,looking confuse, almost replied but decided to just let it go.  
Ashley walked in and said ''Will i need you to help me learn some new words''  
''not now ash'' said will in a haste ''some other time''  
''that what you said last time,Will''  
''Ashley,you shouldn't be forcing yourself to learn new words''  
Ashley dropped down on the couch next to will and said in a sorrowful tone ''i know but i got nothing else to do''  
''let's play hide'' said will Carlton walked into the room ''Will hide and seek are for babies'' asserted Ashley ''Ashley, Will has the I.Q. of a baby'' exclaimed Carlton while standing on the left side of Ashley.  
''At least i don't have the body of one'' replied Will.''come on Ashley theirs a time for everything and a season for everything under the sun. have you been reading your bible''  
''yes Will.''  
to everyone surprise Hillary asked ''can i play''  
''Hillary you don't thank your to old to play hide and seek?'' inquired Ashley ''I don't care.I just need to get my mind off of that wardrobe''  
''Carlton will you play'' asked Ashley ''Ashley that's not fair! Carlton is small enough to hide in the tiniest cracks,we'll never be able to find him.'' said Will ''Ashley thanks for the asking,but I think im to old to play.''  
As Carlton was leaving the room, Will yelled ''I'll give you that girl,with the red and yellow hair, from the grocery store phone number if you win''  
Carlton turned around and said ''really''  
will nodded his head and said ''ya''  
''who's going to be it'' Ashley asked Will ''whoever says last last'' said Will then he said ''last' quickly.  
Hillary was second followed by Ashley and Carlton said it last.  
''well Carlton it looks like your close your eyes and count to 50'' said Will.  
Carlton closed his eyes and started counting. Will,Ashley,and Hillary quickly ran out of the room to find a hiding ran to put on his swimming clothes,a blue tank top and yellow shorts,and his diving goggles. He then ran and jumped into the family pool,making a huge splash.  
Hillary ran into another room then into another room and then,after awhile kept doing these until she was caught moments later by Carlton.  
Ashley ran into Carlton room and tried to hide under his bed but she was to big to fit under then ran into her parents room and hid under there bed for a short while but she thought to herself ''He will most likely find me her.'' She got up from her parents bed and ran Hillary room and with out thinking opened the were all Hillary,s outfits that she barley wears at all.''she doesn't even were these ugly clothes'' said Ashley to herself after looking them over,of course,Ashley,would never tell Hillary what she thought of her clothes,Hillary could easy find numerous things wrong with her little sister and find happiness in pointing them stuck her arms in between Hillary cloths and parted them in order to make an entrance for then stepped into the did not shut the door completely behind her because it is foolish to shut oneself into to any wardrobe.  
Ashley went further and further into the wardrobe hoping to feel the back of the wardrobe soon,but in stead found something that she did not she found was fur coats hanging in front of the fur she thought to herself ''I thought Hillary was part of ''save the animals'' and didn't wear fur.''And she said out loud ''What a liar!''  
Ashley pushed the fur coats away from her and went further into the wardrobe,still hoping to feel the back of the wooden wardrobe, but as she went fourth she started to here the crackling of leaves underneath her feet and the fur coats all around her was soon replaced with what felt to her like tree branches,hitting her face.''what are tree doing here'' she said to here self,as she pushed the branches away from her face.  
As she went farther into the wardrobe,she noticed a bright light in front of her, and when she reached the light she found herself in the middle of the woods filled with snow.


End file.
